The present disclosure relates to a glass antenna of a vehicle. Generally, an antenna of a vehicle for receiving radio broadcasts can be classified into a pole antenna which is realized as a metallic bar protruding from an outer panel of a vehicle body and a glass antenna which is provided as a built-in antenna.
Typically, the glass antenna is made in such a manner that a thin conducting glass antenna having a thickness of about 0.3 mm or less is inserted into a laminated glass intermediate layer, or a pattern of an antenna is printed in the surface of a window glass of a vehicle.
The window glass in which the pattern of an antenna is installed is surrounded by one or more outer panels of the vehicle body, which are conductive. As a result, the window glass has a spatial restriction in installation of the pattern. Therefore, there is a need for technology capable of enhancing the impedance characteristic and reception sensitivity of the pattern of the window glass antenna.
The above information disclosed in this the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.